


Summoning

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [7]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame's summoning did not turn out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7. I'm definitely gonna develop this story of Kame and his goofy demon when I have the time to so treat this as a teeny prelude teaser. Writing is getting easier though suppressing my word count is hard. Again, I'm considering changing the title to 60 drabbles 60 days or smt but I'll sit on that thought for a while.

When Kame summoned a demon to get revenge on his ex-lover, he had expected something so terrible that he’d be afraid of his own life. And if not, at least something with the scary aura of that rapper from INKT. What he didn’t expect was a close to 2m tall giant with a goofy grin sitting in the middle of his carefully crafted circle.

“Iriguchi, deguchi Taguchi desu～” the thing chimed and in that moment Kame felt that there were not enough walls in the world for him to bang his head against.


End file.
